Asgard
' '''Asgard' is the Minecraft mega-build of the Creatures, and the successor to the Treehouse. The mega-build is meant to replicate the home of the Norse Gods, "Asgard", as well as for them to occasionally roleplay as characters. History During an episode of Creature Talk, Nova said that the Treehouse the Creatures had built in Minecraft would be retired and the group would move on to a new series. On January 6, 2013, both he and Kootra started their "Asgard Adventures" and "Adventures in Asgard" series, respectively. The two said that the Treehouse had officially ended, and that Asgard would start out similar to Treehouse, with just the two of them. Other Creatures and possibly guests will appear in future episodes. Guests ''NOTE: The epsiode numbers for each guest are Nova's numbers.'' *Ze Royal Viking - Ep 32 - 42, 89 - 101 Description One glorious day in Minecraft James and Jordan dressed up like Loki and Thor in order to create a brand new Asgard, and many mods will help and hinder them, but the Bifrost will live! Anyway, they were slammed with requests to go back to the tree-house series, and they wanted to make sure that everyone knew that it was DONE for various reasons. In its place, they created this series, a new mega build jam packed with mods that will last for a looonng time. Summary The series started off with Kootra and Nova having to learn the mod, and re-learn Minecraft as a whole. They encountered many troubles as they went along, setting up a temporary house (known as The Hive), collecting supplies, and dealing with mobs called "Wanderers" (though they call them suger daddies) and "Tung Monsters". They eventually moved to a village on top of a mountain where they would do landscaping, and start on their project of Asgard. Ze then came in to the series on Episode 32, with no supplies and no prior knowledge of the mods. He also did not have a skin as the Minecraft server was down. Steven (a.k.a. SCMowns) was questioned on putting the Call of Duty sound effects in Nova and Kootra's Minecraft. In episode 52 on Nova's channel, Nova was busy playing with the Forbidden Staffs, which normally turns creatures into silverfish. He upgraded it twice, the first replacing the silverfish with Magma Cubes, and the second time, Nova turned a mere pig into Herobrine. Both James and Jordan lost most of their items in the explosive chaos that followed, as well as creating a sizable crater to the right of the house. Herobrine was said to be dead by Kootra, but everyone (hopefully) knows that Herobrine will return, with a vengence. Until then, the giant crater has been dubbed "Herobrine's Hole" by James. They then went inside the Twilight Forest, and a maze. Many things happened in the maze, such as making another map, and getting ambushed by slimes. Eventually, they got back into the surface. To get revenge on Herobrine's previous actions, they summoned two Herobrines, one after the other, went into Creative mode, and killed them. After this, they finished recording, after Kootra left the server with Nova saying, "Loki wins," then laughing. The next recording session, they added more mods into the server, such as the Portal Gun mod, and the Animal Bikes mod. Meanwhile, while James was making a garden near their house, on a small island below, he tames a dolphin which he accidently named S. A few episodes later Nova,Kootra and Ze began to enter the nether and Nova and Kootra managed to locate a Nether Fortress and both of them started to farm the Blazes coming out of a spawner after which Kootra idiotically fell to lava and died which he blamed because of lag. Notable Mobs *Sugar Daddies *Tung Monsters *S *Herobrine *Chocobo *Abomination Chocobo *Kootra's Chocobo *Lightning Rod *Jumbolis *Magma Slimes Notable Places *The Hive *Several Ravines *The House *Nova's Garden *Herobrine's Hole *Herobrine Test Site *Mountain Village *The Nether *Rainbow Bridge *The Twilight Maze Mods Several mods were installed by the Creatures' friend, SCMowns. They include: *Too Many Items * Mo' Creatures * BicBiomeCraft *Crafting Guide *Tree Capitator *SCMowns Configs/Patches *Pam's harvest Craft *RailCraft *Camp Craft *BackPacks *Twilight Forest *Rei's Minimap *Portal Gun *TF2 Teleporters / Other Team Fortress stuff *Legendary Beasts *Animal Bikes Spin-Off Due to the lack of a single-player Minecraft series on his channel, Kootra decided to start his own series as a Viking called Viking Adventures: : ''"With Asgard in turmoil, Kootra the Midgardian must find his way through the perilous terrain of Midgard and create a legendary city for himself to rule over. Starting with nothing, he looks for favor from the gods and hopes they find him worthy of Valhalla!" '' Trivia *Nova was the first one to die in the series after stepping onto a green block called the 'Cloud of Pendulum" *In episode 52, Nova was playing around with the staffs and he kept upgrading one witch he spawned in 'Herobrine" Gallery mqdefault-sbbbbbbbbbb.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep.1-31 mqdefaultvnklan.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep.32-43 defaultCA4CYC2P.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep. 44-53, 55-65 mqdefaultherobrine.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep. 54 defaultCAYQAFMY.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep. 66-99, 101- mqdefaultkjgng.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep.100 mqdefaultfuc.jpg|Nova's thumbnail Ep.1-51, 53 mqdefaultwun.jpg|Nova's thumbnail Ep. 52 mqdefaultD.jpg|Nova's thumbnail Ep. 54-100 mqdefaultzieghw.jpg|Nova's thumbnail Ep.100- Links *Kootra's Playlist *Nova's Playlist See Also *Treehouse, the first Minecraft mega-build of the Creatures. *The Ex-Communicated Series, a series that was rebooted due to the end of Treehouse. Category:Series Category:Location